


Dean Winchester is Saved

by suckmycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Top Dean, deanmon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmycas/pseuds/suckmycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester was killed by Metatron. The next day, his body is gone. After spending eleven months of unsuccessful searching for Dean, Castiel, who is madly in love with him, has lost most of his hope in thinking that Dean will be found alive. To his relief, Castiel finds Dean. But this Dean is not the Dean that Castiel remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. This is my first fic. I'm in love with Supernatural and Destiel and my feels have been suffocating me ever since the season 9 finale so I decided to write them out. This piece (specifically the ending) was inspired by a post on Tumblr. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for taking your time to read my work.

It had been eleven months since Dean disappeared. Eleven months of agony. Eleven months of excruciating nights alone, haunted and devoured by the feeling of not knowing if Dean was dead or missing or where he might be. Both Sam and Cas had been sure he’d died. Sam had clung to his brother and felt as his body went limp. Cas had listened in horror as Metatron said the words that always lingered in the back of his mind: “he’s dead.” But the next day, the body was gone. No one else was in the bunker, besides Crowley, who didn’t have anything to say and was refusing to speak, regardless of the amount of holy water poured down his throat.

As soon as Cas found out about Dean’s disappearance, he dropped everything and put all he had into searching for him. Eleven months later, he was exhausted. But he couldn't stop. Every time he would end one search, he would immediately start thinking of where to go next. At first, he wouldn't even consider the option of Dean being dead. Not Dean Winchester. Not Dean, the strongest hunter and fighter and all around individual Cas had ever come across. Dean always had the last word, the last punch. Now, all the agonizing scenarios Cas had suppressed for so long had started to surface and choke out any ideas of hope. He couldn't stop thinking of all the things he’d never told and now would never be able to tell Dean. Like how Dean had made him feel something. Him, an angel, incapable of feelings. How Dean had brought out humanity in him. How he would storm through both Heaven and Hell again and again for him. How he was so in love with Dean and wanted nothing more than to hold him in his arms and take away the self-loathing he saw in his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to tell him what he’d always felt but had never been able to express.

As Cas’ grace had begun to dwindle, he’d been able to experience human things. Specifically, the influence of alcohol on the body and the brain. It was a very good feeling to not feel at all. To forget everything that tortured him. It was not that he didn't want to remember Dean. It was the opposite. He wanted to remember Dean and his rare but absolutely radiant smiles and how he was so passionate about his car and how he'd kept his brother safe since he was a child and hadn't stopped since and the looks and jokes he gave only to Cas. He never wanted to forget these. He wanted to forget the fact that he had not seen Dean in eleven months. He wanted to forget the possibility and probability that he would never see Dean again. That he would never see those smiles again.

So every night, he went to a bar and got drunk. Drunk enough to pass out and forget everything for an entire evening. It was these moments when he'd wake up with a quickly fading headache that he would not remember why he had gone drinking the previous night. In those moments everything felt like eleven months ago, like when Dean was only down the hall or a phone call away, aside from the throbbing in his head. But far too quickly, he would remember why he had woken up dirty, covered in his own vomit and filth, and the pain would move from his head to his chest. He would try to stop it but it would take over his whole being, seeping into every fiber of him, and he would scream. That was also something human, something new. He had experienced rage many times as a full angel but he had never felt this cold feeling of despair that seemed to grasp his heart and twist it over and over. He had never screamed before Dean disappeared. Now it happened everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

“Dean? Oh my God.”

Cas ran into Dean, burying his face in the side of his neck, wrapping his legs around him. Dean. It was really him. He was really there. Sobbing and gasping for breath, Cas grabbed his face and crashed his lips into Dean’s with a passion he’d never felt for anything. He kissed Dean like he was oxygen and he couldn’t get enough air. Dean kissed back and tears slid down Cas’ shut eyes as he smiled into Dean’s mouth. After all these years, it was finally happening. After these eleven months, he was holding his Dean again.

Eventually, Dean pulled away and ran his fingers through Cas’ hair. He smiled down at Cas and Cas just grabbed at his neck again because it was really him and he was smiling again, something he was afraid he’d never see again. He inhaled the familiar smell of gasoline and flannel that was Dean, that he’d craved so much. Cas cried harder, but finally, these were tears of happiness.

“Cas, I’m here. I’m here. Baby, I’ve got you. I’m not going anywhere.” Dean gripped him in a hug that made Cas feel safe, something he hadn’t felt since Dean disappeared. After calming down, Cas smiled up at Dean for another kiss. And bit back a scream. Dean’s flesh was peeling away to show the bone beneath. Rivers of blood streamed down his face and his skeletal features smiled.

Cas woke up covered in sweat, a trembling tangle of sheets. He gasped and turned on the bedside light. He pulled his knees up to his chest as he tried to steady his breathing and stop his sobbing. The nightmares had been getting worse. Always something horrific happening to Dean. Sometimes he was dying slowly and Cas could do nothing about it but watch and cry. Other times, Dean was hurting himself. Or hurting Cas. Every night, they got more terrifying.

A terrible pain clutched his stomach and he reached the bathroom just in time vomit all over the tiled floor. Over and over, his body retched until he collapsed onto the floor, holding the toilet to keep his body sitting up.

_________________________________________________________

“Another, please.” Cas said to the bartender without looking up from his hands as he slid his emptied shot glass away. He hadn't paid attention to the name of the bar he’d come into. He’d kept his head low and eyes trained on the trash strewn floor. He hadn't even ordered, just placed money on the counter and was greeted by a shot glass. He hadn't even seen what his waiter or waitress looked like. Just as his ninth glass slid into his line of vision, he heard it. And he almost cried out as he looked up and saw it.

“Hey Henry, the usual please.” Dean. It was his voice. Cas would have known it anywhere. Slowly, terrified he was being taken over by another nightmare, Cas turned his head to look at where the voice had come from. His eyes traveled up the torso of a slim but muscular plaid-clad man and then to the silhouette of a nose and chin he’d come to dream about so much.

He stifled a sob and his voice cracked as he called out breathlessly, “Dean.”

The green-hazel eyes he had willed himself to forget flicked up to meet his blue ones.

“Hey Cas.”

Cas was up and in front of him so fast that he knocked over his untouched glass. He’d dreamt and feared this encounter for months. He was sure when, and if, he saw Dean again he’d throw himself onto him. He was shocked by his response.

“WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? YOUR BROTHER AND I HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED! DEAN, WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?” Cas’ face was burning and his hands had curled into fists. He felt more rage than when Metatron had delivered the news that Dean was dead. His body was shaking. Maybe it was the way Dean had seemed so calm, almost expectant, when he had said “Hey Cas”. Or maybe it was the smirk on Dean’s face that was infuriating him.

“Cassie, do you know how hot you look when you’re angry?”

Cas couldn’t think of words to say. He rushed out the door and ran into the side alley. He leaned down, grabbing his knees, taking deep breathes, trying to process what he’d just witnessed. He heard approaching footsteps and looked up.

“Cas, there’s a lot I gotta tell you. But this ain’t the place. Why’d you make a scene like that?”

“You disappear for eleven months and then I find you perfectly fine, ordering beer, like nothing’s different?” Cas couldn’t comprehend it.

“You won’t believe me. There’s a reason. I’ve had things to take care of. Things that you and Sammy wouldn’t understand. I’m different. I’m not the same. I know you’ve been trying to find me for some time. And now I’m here. So stop asking questions. Isn’t this what you wanted?” He’d leaned against the wall of the building, crossing his arms.

“Am I really hearing this? Dean, YOU LEFT YOUR BROTHER THINKING YOU WERE DEAD. YOU LEFT ME.” He pounded his hands against the wall, his eyes burning. He felt hands on his sides and looked up in shock to see Dean looking down at him with a playful smirk on his face.

“I was always coming back for you, sweetheart. I just had other priorities.” His voice had turned gravely, a sexy tone Castiel had never heard on him, even when he was talking to waitresses he had been eyeing up and down. Everything Cas had been feeling, all the rage, turned to shock. He turned to face him and swallowed hard.

“Dean, I don’t understand.” He gasped as Dean began kissing his neck, biting on the tender skin violently. Dean pulled away, looking down at Cas through half closed eyes.

“You don’t have to understand. Just come with me. I know how you’ve been thinking about me since you pulled me out of Hell. And frankly, I felt the same way. But before my… time alone… I’d never really let myself believe it. Give in to the thoughts. How I wanted to bend you over a table and slam myself into you. Make you scream out my name. How I wanted your scratch marks all over my body. How I wanted to watch you swallow my cum.” By now, Cas was blushing furiously. He was immensely embarrassed but couldn’t look away from Dean. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Again, Dean was pressed up against Cas, pinning his arms against the wall. “Come with me Cas. Come back to my place. We’ll have the fun we’ve wanted to have with each other for a long, long time. What do you say?” He growled. Cas just nodded and before he knew it, Dean was already stalking off toward the Impala without looking back at Cas, leaving him wide eyed and his hair a tousled mess. He turned to Cas when he reached the car and chuckled at Cas.

“What are you waiting for? Come on.” Something about this felt wrong. Something felt off. But Cas didn’t care. He was the farthest from rational he’d ever been. He walked to Dean quickly. Once inside, Dean threw his arm around Cas’ shoulders, started the ignition, recklessly pulled out of the parking lot, and sped on to the freeway.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean’s studio apartment was exactly how Cas had imagined Dean’s life without Sam would look like. The books that usually took up every possible service had now been replaced by beer bottles. A couple flannel shirts had been messily thrown across the back of a worn out arm chair. A grease stained pizza box sat next to the garbage bin, which it hadn’t landed in when Dean tossed the box in its general direction. His stereo system sat in the corner, tapes carefully stacked next to it. That was Dean: messy with everything except his music collection, which he kept in mint condition. Another “Dean signature” Cas immediately picked out were the collection of bras and lace panties that littered the floor next to Dean’s large, unmade bed. There had to be at least twenty pairs. Even for Dean, this was quite excessive. The thought made Cas’ cheeks burn very red.

Before Cas could make anymore observations, Dean was stripping him, yanking off his trench coat and ripping his button down off of his body, the torn buttons clattering to the floor. Dean pushed Cas down onto his bed, throwing off his own shirt, slipping off his jeans and boxers, and climbing on top of Cas. He straddled Cas’ quivering body, digging his hips into Cas’. He growled and began to trace circles on Cas’ neck with his tongue, biting down just hard enough to make Cas take in a sharp breath. The feel of Dean on top of him made Cas’ head fuzzy. Dean’s mouth collided with Cas’ and everything Cas had wanted for these past few years came bubbling up inside of him, causing a hitched broken noise to escape from his throat. Dean laughed into Cas’ mouth at the sound and his hands traveled into Cas’ pants, wrapping his fingers around Cas’ dick. Cas gasped.

“You like it, Cas?” Cas just bite his bottom lip, closing his eyes as Dean’s hand moved up and down his member, picking up speed. Cas’ lower abdomen burned with a desire he’d never felt before. His breath grew ragged and he moved with Dean’s movements. He threw his head back as the burning grew so intense he was sure his body was going to melt. Then it was gone. Cas’ eyes flew open, locking into Dean’s, confused.

“Dean, why did you stop that?” Dean’s mouth pulled up into a half smile.

“You didn’t think I’d let you come before me? You didn’t think I’d make you beg? Take off your pants.” Cas was a disobedient individual, but not tonight. He would do anything for Dean. He slid his pants off and looked up at Dean.

“Good. Now,” Dean looked straight into Cas’ eyes, making him swallow hard. “do you want to make me happy?” Cas nodded. Dean made a disapproving clicking noise with his tongue.

“From now on you will answer me. You will tell me ‘yes’ or ‘no.’ No more of this silent nodding. I wanna hear you answer me. I want you to beg for me.” He came close to Cas’ ear and breathed “Castiel, do you want to make me happy?”

“Yes, Dean. I want to make you happy.”

“Good boy.” Dean purred, pulling away from Cas and leaning over to his bedside table. He returned with a few lengths of rope in his hands, his eyes shining with a hunger Cas had never seen on Dean before.

“Lay on your back and put your hands above your head.” Cas splayed out on the mattress, following Dean with his eyes. He was just as beautiful as Cas had always imagined. Dean's body was nothing but lean muscle and curves. Cas could see the delicious curve of Dean’s ass and it made his throat tighten. Then Dean was knotting the ropes around Cas’ wrists and tying them to the headboard. Then he bent Cas’ legs so his calves touched the back of his thighs, forcing his legs to stay open. He wrapped the remaining rope around his legs in this position. Dean pulled out Cas’ tie which had been discarded with the trench coat, and stuffed it into Cas’ mouth as a gag. This left Castiel more exposed than he’d ever been. Dean was breathing heavily and taking in the site of Cas hungrily, licking his bottom lip.

“Damn Cas, you look so fucking tight. I’m going to fuck you so hard. I’m going to spread your asshole. I’m going to destroy you, the way you’ll only let me destroy you.” Dean breathed out the last sentence causing Cas to make a whimpering noise that just made Dean even more excited. His dick was pulsing so hard it was almost painful. He leaned down to Cas’ crotch and slowly dragged his tongue along Cas’ dick, swirling around the tip, staring right into Cas’ eyes. Strangled noises were coming from Cas. Dean hollowed out his cheeks, causing a suction affect, Cas’ dick sliding down Dean’s throat. He hardly gagged as Cas involuntarily tried to fuck Dean’s mouth, going insane by the slowness at which Dean was moving. Dean pulled Cas’ dick out of his mouth and continue to stroke it, causing Cas to squeeze his eyes shut.

“You want to get fucked by your boy? Cas, do you want it?” Dean grinned, moving his fingers to Cas’ exposed asshole, rubbing his finger over the entrance. Cas’ eyes shot open.

“Uh-huh.” Cas almost begged, through his gag. Dean licked his fingers and slipped his index finger inside of Cas and Cas let out a strangled breathe. To feel Dean inside of him was something Cas had never dared allow himself to think about. Now Dean Winchester was fucking him with his fingers. Dean pulled his finger out completely then slammed four in making Cas cry out as he fucked Cas with his hand. He didn’t even start out slow, just pumped his hand inside slowly, going for wrist deep. Cas felt like he was tearing and he cried out, tears welling in his eyes. But fuck, it felt so good. And it was what Dean wanted. Which made it feel even better. Dean fucked Cas harder and harder and his hand disappeared inside of Cas. A sound similar to “Fuck Dean!” came out of Cas’ mouth as he felt Dean’s hand inside of him, inside of his tight, virgin body. His body clenched around Dean’s hand, making Dean even harder.

“Cas, you take it so good. You fucking love it.” Dean pulled his hand out and Cas groaned. Dean knelt in front of Cas, his legs on either side of the lying Cas, jerking his dick. Cas was ashamed at how much he thought he should look away, but couldn't. Dean loved the way Cas looked so hot for him, Cas’ dick hard, twitching slightly. He loved the way Cas was staring at Dean pleasing himself, the way Cas seemed to be enjoying it so much.

"Are you ready Cas?”

“Yes, Dean.” Cas breathed through the tie. Dean climbed back off of Cas so he was in front of Cas’ ass again. Dean lined himself up with Cas’ asshole, and rubbed his dick over the entrance. Sliding back and forth, back and forth, unbearably slow for both of them. As Cas groaned again, Dean rammed himself into Cas. Cas screamed out, throwing his head back. Dean pushed himself all the way inside of Cas, his hips pressed against Cas’ ass. Dean stood still, feeling himself totally wrapped up by Cas, causing protesting noises from Cas.

“Look at me, Cas." Cas forced his eyes on Dean.

"What do you want Cas?"

"Fuck me, Dean. I want you to fuck me. Please." Cas rocked slightly against Dean's still dick.

"God, I love to hear you say that. Now watch me. Watch me while I fuck you.” Cas kept his eyes on Dean as Dean pulled all the way out and pushed back in and violently began thrusting in and out of Cas. Cas was the most vocal Dean had ever had in bed and it was driving him mad. He slammed his hands onto Cas’ chest, dragging his nails over Cas’ skin, leaving red lines all over Cas’ front. Dean shoved his hands into Cas’ short hair and pulled it hard, grunting faster. Cas moaned as the pain only made him even harder.

“Fuck Cas…. F..uck! You’re so damn tight.” He increased his speed, making the headboard slam into the wall, his body slick with sweat. Cas cried out as his dick began throbbing painfully, sticking straight up. As Cas’ inside walls began to throb against Dean’s dick, Dean pounded even harder, making slapping noises. Dean was buried so far inside of Cas that Cas couldn’t see straight.

“Dean, don’t stop. Dean, keep doing this. Please.” He bite down on his tie to avoid screaming again. He needed to come so hard. He was on the verge. And Dean knew it. Dean slowed his pace to pulling out real slow and pushing back in hard, just slow enough to pull Cas back down from orgasm. Dean started a slow pace and every time he pushed all the way in, he slapped Cas across the face. Cas’ face went numb and then he would feel the pain. It was making him even hornier.

“Dean, it feels so good. The hitting. Please don’t stop.”

“So you’re even into this kind of freaky shit. God, you make me so fucking hot, Cas.” Dean pulled out all the way as he eyed Cas’ dick wet with pre-cum.

“Ask permission. You’re pleasure is up to me. And so is your punishment.” He cracked his hand against Cas’ face. Cas whimpered. It felt wrong but it also made him even hotter.

“Now I get to use my toys.” Again, out of his bedside table, Dean held items Cas had never seen before. A long dick shaped plastic instrument was in one of Dean’s hands and a piece of wood with a worn handle was grasped in Dean's other.

“We’re gonna have even more fun. And since you’re my little bitch and I’ve discovered what kind of slut you are, I know you’re gonna like these.” Dean pulled Cas’ tie out of his mouth and positioned the dildo in front of Cas’ mouth.

“Now suck it like it’s mine.” Cas wrapped his mouth around the plastic member and bobbed his head, taking as much as he could and then gagged hard. Dean yanked it out and clicked a button on it’s end. It began to vibrate at an almost alarming speed. Then it was inside Cas’ ass and he was shaking. It felt so fucking good.

“Damn it, Dean! Fuck!” He gripped his hands around his wrist bondage until his knuckles turned white. His body strained against his restraints and he rolled as far as could, going mad from being stuck on the brink of orgasm for so long.

“WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING CAS? YOU CAN’T GO ANYWHERE!” Dean shouted, paddling Cas’ ass hard, causing a immediate welt. Cas cried out as the sensation became too much. Cas’ body was on fire. His body shuddered and then was greeted again with the sharp smack and bright sting of the paddle on his ass. He cried out as Dean delivered two more blows.

“Dean, I’m coming!” Cas yelled and then was jerked out of it as Dean yanked the dildo out. “Dean, please.” Cas cried. Dean just gave a Cas a delicious smile as he stuck the dildo in his mouth and sucked on it.

“You didn’t ask, you just told me. I might not let you come all night. It depends on how good I feel like treating you. Let’s try something else.” Dean untied Cas’ legs and arms and moved to were Cas had been pinned down on the mattress. He tied Cas’ wrist bounds to the headboard again, but this time, Dean was underneath Cas and Cas was now straddling Dean, their dicks rubbing against each others.

“Sit on it.” Dean growled. He held his dick up as Cas aligned himself with it and slowly sank down, throwing his head back as his ass was pressed into Dean’s pelvis. He began rocking forward, slowly at first, and then pushed forward and back faster.

“Fuck Cas, you ride so good.” Dean slammed upward as Cas moved back and Cas’ rasped, “Dean, may I please come?” Dean just answered with moving his hand onto Cas’ dick, sliding it up and down hard as Cas increased the rhythm of back and forth, back and forth. It became too much and the movement became hungry and unstable and out of their pace.

“Dean, please. DEAN! PLEASE LET ME COME!” Cas’ back arched as a cracked scream ripped through his throat, the building heat exploding through his lower half, spreading over his entire body, causing his eyes to roll back a little, as his remaining composure dissolved. His dick squirted pure white cum all over Dean’s abdomen, his body shuddering, Dean feeling every movement, every sensation Cas was omitting. Cas’ head droping as he tried to steady his breathing. After he could inhale again, he looked to Dean’s eyes and smiled sheepishly, blushing even harder, looking at the mess on Dean’s stomach. Dean just smiled and traced a finger through the sticky mass, placing it on his tongue. Dean untied Cas’ wrists and climbed off the bed, Cas staring after him.

“Get over here. It’s my turn.” Cas stumbled to Dean, and Dean pinned Cas to the wall, smashing his lips in to Cas’. Dean pushed against Cas, forcing Cas’ mouth open, sliding his tongue inside of Cas’ mouth, licking the inside of Cas’ mouth. Cas pushed his mouth on to Dean’s with harder force, biting down on Dean’s tongue, making Dean’s eyes open. Cas dropped to his knees. He was going to make Dean beg him. He started at Dean’s navel, where he had come all over. He licked his drying cum off, nipping at Dean’s sensitive skin, dragging his teeth through the light blonde hair leading from his belly button to the lower part of his waste. Dean’s head slid back as he groaned and shoved Cas’ head down to his dick. Cas accepted Dean’s dick into his mouth, taking as much as he could. Cas didn’t break eye contact with Dean as he pushed Dean’s full size into his mouth, causing Dean to breathe even harder. Dean raked his hands through Cas’ hair, pulling on it hard.

“You dirty fucking whore. You’re so good… You’re so fucking good.” Dean began fucking Cas’ mouth violently, making Cas sputter and gag, but he took it. He could feel Dean coming close. Dean rammed so hard into Cas’ mouth that Cas' head shook. Cas couldn’t breathe but just as it became too much, Dean came. Cas felt as Dean exploded in Cas’ mouth and Dean let out a ragged breathe. Dean pulled out and looked at Cas expectantly. Cas swallowed and licked his lips, opening his empty mouth to see. Dean tasted amazing.

“Fuck Cas, you took that real good. Damn.” He breathed in hard and stared down at Cas. Cas felt his mouth curl into a smile he couldn’t control.

“Dean, I quite enjoyed that. Thank you.” His blue eyes locked into Dean’s green-hazel ones.

“I’ve wanted to fuck you so hard, for so long. You were even better than I expected. Hell, you’ve gotten me tired.” He walked to his bed and yanked the now crumpled, sweat stained comforter off. He dropped onto his bed and sat up on his elbows.

“You coming to bed or what?” Cas beamed. He never thought he’d hear those words from the man he loved but thought he’d never be able to even hold hands with. He’d never felt so happy. Cas practically ran to Dean, and buried himself into Dean’s arms as Dean pressed his chest into Cas’ back, curling around Cas. The sound of Dean’s steadying breath and the rhythm of his heartbeat drew Cas into his first sleep without nightmares in months.


End file.
